The Fairy Tail Inn
by Ahellofadummy
Summary: Lucy, famous photographer of the Zeal magazine, has gone out to click the picture of a very rare bird. in her excitement she leaves alone. Who would have thought she would stumble upon a mysterious Inn in the middle of nowhere and meet various new people.? Read to find out what happens later.


**Fairy Tail Inn**

**By : Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail…unfortunately Hiro Mashima does.!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED.!**

* * *

The sun shined mercilessly as a certain blond-headed girl made her way through the jungles of Magnolia. She let out a pent-up breath and continued her way further inside the forest. Wiping the beads of sweat forming on her forehead she glanced about looking for the one thing that had forced her to venture so deep into the forest all alone.

"It must be around here somewhere." The girl mumbled.

"Aha!" she exclaimed after half an hour.

She scrambled to get the camera in her bag. She quickly took position and clicked the picture of the Tutu bird. This little blondie was none other than the famous photographer, Lucy, of the Zeal magazine. Lucy had finally been able to get the picture of Tutu bird, one of the rarest birds.

She was so desperate and eager to get the job done that she didn't even waited for her team and had set out alone. But all her hard work finally paid off as she got the job done.

Humming she started to make her way back to her team. As she was skipping her way back suddenly she felt the ground vanish from beneath and before she could realize what was happening, she was hanging by a branch over a cliff.

She glanced down and a cold shiver ran down her back. She carefully climbed towards safe ground and finally let out a sigh of relief.

"phew~ close call." She mumbled shakily.

She glanced about and realized she had no idea where she was. In her excitement she hadn't paid much attention towards the path she had taken. She reached in her pocket to call her team mates but found it empty.

Her eyes widened and she rushed to the cliff and further down saw her cell phone crashed. She sighed and started to look for the way home. After hours of walking she was still not able to find the way. Exhausted she slumped on a tree root regretting coming alone. A lone tear trickled down as she realized her predicament.

Just then she saw a light in a distance and with renewed energy rushed towards it. As the bushes cleared she saw a massive building. She read the board "Fairy Tail Inn" and slowly made her way towards it wondering where she had heard it before. She wondered why there was an inn in the middle of nowhere. There was no town nearby. Shrugging she entered.

"Hello. I am Lisanna. How may I help you?" a girl from the reception said.

"uhmm..I would like a room for the night." Lucy said making her way to the receptionist.

"I am sorry but there is only one room available that too is in sharing. Is it all right ma'am?" she asked apologetically.

"It's fine. I'll take it." Lucy said not wanting to be out alone in the dark.

"Here are your keys. Room 405. First one down that alley." She said smiling and handed her the keys.

"Thank you. How much would it be?"

"Oh! You mean money?"

"Uhhmm…yes."

"That won't be required ma'am."

"Huh? Why?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"You'll find out soon." She said giggling.

"Weird." Lucy mumbled to herself and headed towards her room. She wondered who her roommate is. Hopefully someone nice. She found her room, unlocked it and entered. As soon as she entered she saw a raven haired person by the window looking out. Nothing was odd about him except for the fact that he was stark naked.

"PERVERT!" Lucy shrieked throwing the first thing she could grab at him which happened to be a vase. She covered her eyes and held her camera as if it would be a shield. She heard some cursing and shuffling from the other side of the room. She heard the footsteps coming closer and immediately grabbed another object which happened to be a lamp.

"Would you stop already woman!" An irritated voice said gruffly. "And what do you mean pervert. You are the one who barged into my room and attacked me. You are the crazy one."

"Your room? Does that mean you are the one I am sharing this room with?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Oh you are the chic Lisanna ringed about! So miss do you greet your roommates like this?" he asked raising a brow.

"Well I thought I would have a _civilized person _as my roommate not an _exhibitionist_." Lucy said huffing.

"Quit being dramatic woman." He said rolling his eyes.

"I would when you put on some clothes." Lucy said flatly.

"Whatever."

He went inside a room which she supposed was the bathroom. She glanced about and noticed it was a pretty nice room with two beds. It was too good to be free! From the window she saw the vast forest and in the distant saw faint lights probably of the town.

She would have to travel a long distance to meet up with her team or she could contact her team from the Inn so she doesn't get lost again. she heard a click and turned to see her roommate half-naked only in pants but at least it was better than before.

Now that she saw him properly he was quite a sight. Perfect facial features, toned chest, muscles that rippled on moving and the scar on his stomach just made him look badass. He really was hot and totally his type.

"Are you done checking me out missy?" he said smirking.

"I-I am doing no such thing." Lucy stuttered blushing furiously.

"Whatever you say." He said jumping on the bed."By the way I am Gray."

"I am Lucy."

"So what is a little missy like you doing in this forest?"

"Business."

"In this forest.?"

"I am a photographer and had to get the picture of this very rare bird for my magazine."

"Oh! I see. Wanna grab a bite?"

"Sure."

They both went down to the bar. As they entered Lucy saw it was quite lively there. She saw a brown-haired girl and another person in a drinking competition though the woman was drinking from the barrel. People around them were cheering either "Cana" or "Wakaba".

In a corner a fat guy was painting a green haired person wearing red coat and carrying a sword. A big guy with piercings clad in a white suit was singing "_Shobee doo~~" _and in another corner a guy was yelling something about being a man. A white-haired woman was serving everybody. Many greeted Gray to which he nodded.

"Do you come here often?" Lucy asked.

"Something like that."

"Who is the chic Gray?" Someone asked.

"My new roommate Laxus. Why jealous.?" Gray asked smirking and slipped an arm around Lucy.

"Why are you so close to this woman Gray-sama?" A blue haired girl asked appearing out of nowhere.

"It is nothing like that miss." Lucy said pushing Gray's arm.

"Aww~ Is that so Lu-chan" Gray whined playfully and Lucy giggled looking at Gray's pouty face.

"LOVE RIVAL!" the girl exclaimed and ran away.

"Who is she? Your psycho ex?"

"nah~ she is just a stalker. So irritating at times."

"Take that Gray" a pink haired guy yelled and threw a table at Gray which hit him square in the face. Gray ran after the guy yelling "Natsu you flame head."

Lucy looked about and seated herself beside a petite blue haired girl reading a book after ordering juice. As Lucy sipped on her juice she started talking to the other girl who was named Levi. They both hit it off very well considering they shared same interests.

Later when Lucy was heading to her room Levi informed her about a hot spring all the girls were going to visit later. She even lent a yukata to Lucy. Lucy changed into it and was tying her hair up when she heard a faint click. She glanced through the mirror and noticed Gray's eyes roaming over her body with an awestruck expression. And man was that a boost of confidence.

"Like something you see?" Lucy asked smirking.

"N-No." Gray coughed out hiding his face which was tinged pink.

"Whatever you say. Anyway I am heading to the hot spring."

"Hmm."

* * *

◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕

* * *

Lucy lowered herself deeper into the spring relaxing all the tensed up muscles. She hummed in content and glanced about the empty pool. She had a great time meeting all the other girls. Now she was alone with all the girls gone. Suddenly she heard a bit of shuffling. Alarmed she looked around and noticed bubbles rising from a spot few feet away from her.

She eyed the area as the water started rising and a figure appeared. She squinted to get a better look and soon realized it was a stark naked Gray. She screamed throwing a bucket at him and grabbing the towel to cover herself.

"Pervert. Pervert. Pervert." Lucy screeched while hitting Gray repeatedly.

"Ow I…ow…am …ow ….sorry..ow." Gray mumbled trying to dodge Lucy's attack but failing miserably.

"Why are you here?" Lucy huffed crossing her arms and sitting at the corner of the pool.

"I thought all the girls left."

"True except me. Still what are you doing in the women's bath pervert?"

"Uhhmmm… bathing?"

"Of course I know that genius. But why are you here until &amp; unless you have doubts about being a man." Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I am a man and that you have seen more than once" Gray said smugly to which Lucy scowled. "And I don't like men's bath because that flame head is there." Gray huffed annoyed

"Pervert."Lucy mumbled.

"Hey! I am not a pervert."

"Oh yeah! Says the guy who sneaked into women's bath and saw me naked." Lucy hissed.

"You also saw me naked. So we are even now." Gray said and this earned him another bucket on the head.

After few more hours of relaxing they headed to their room and went to bed. All that chatting had made Lucy realized that she has a lot common with him. They got along well and Lucy felt she may have a teeny-weeny crush on him.

Next morning she got ready to head to town. As she was leaving she saw Gray sitting on his bed looking at her sleepily.

"So…. I'll be leaving now. Bye." Lucy said waving.

"Hmm…See you in the evening." He mumbled.

"I am not coming back Gray."

"I know you will. I'll wait for you." He said seriously.

"What's with him. Must be sleep talking." Lucy mumbled to herself and left.

After an hour she was in front of the bar her team would be at in the town. She entered and made a beeline for her best mate Loke. She slammed the pictures in front of him smiling triumphantly.

"So what do you think?"Lucy said.

"…."

"Oh come on. Not this again. I am sorry I left you again but you can't ignore me. That's immature Loke."

"…"

"Fine. I am leaving then."

Lucy stomped out angrily. She was so into it that she didn't notice a car coming right her way. Till the time she glanced up it was too late. She held up her hands bracing herself for the impact but it never came. She looked up and saw that the car had passed her as if she was never there.

She stood shocked comprehending what was going on when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. She looked up to see it was Gray.

"Gray what just happened? That car… I mean…it…."

"Hush…Come with me." He said soothingly and guided her back to the forest.

Gray took her back to the cliff where she had her near death experience. Gray asked her to look down. As she did she noticed her smashed cell phone but this time also saw a body crumpled close to it. She squinted a little and soon realized it was her own body. It was then Lucy realized she never survived that fall. She had died there.

Suddenly Lucy remembered where she had heard about the Inn. It was a local she was chatting to who had informed her about a mysterious Inn where the spirits, of all those who had died there, resided in. Lucy had dismissed it as a folk tale but who would have known she was so wrong about it..

"I said I'd be waiting for you. Let's go back to our new home. To Fairy Tail." Gray whispered in her ears softly and took her back to where they both belonged. Where all the dead belonged.

* * *

◕**ღღღღ****ஐ****ღღღღ◕**

**The End**

◕**ღღღღ****ஐ****ღღღღ◕**

* * *

**A/N : ****Finally a story after such a loooong time! Yaay!**

**So how was it?**

**This is dedicated to the GraLu week on the special invitation of Nora57. **

**Please Read And Review.! ^_^**


End file.
